Perfect Twin?
by yaoifan124
Summary: Ace has ran across something odd and it has to do with this new girl name Lurina. She is mysteriously like Luffy and could be his perfect twin. Too bad Luffy went missing or Ace would tell him about her. AceLu
1. Meeting Her

**Hello, hello!**

**Usopp: Aaaahhh! Kira!**

**Hmmmm?**

**Franky: Where ya been, Kira-sis?**

**Well, my laptop was being mean and decided not to upload things.**

**Usopp: How did you get this posted?**

**Simple... I got a new laptop.**

**FraUso: -deadpanned-**

**Shishishi, well this is a new story that i am finished with and probably will just post all of it today.**

**Franky: So this is to make up to the viewer sis' and bros'?**

**Yup!**

**Usopp: So, this is the only time we are going to talk?**

**That's the plan!**

**Franky: Well, Kira-sis owns nothing!**

**Usopp: That is all!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Perfect Twin?<strong>

**Chapter 1: Meeting Her**

It's just a normal day here in Grand Line City. Kids and teens at home because of the weather. The city was a busy one, at that. I mean come on it was so noisy when it came around seven in the morning, and just as noisy when it got around to five in the evening. This city does wonders, from how many people actually live here to how many stores there are. Though that is not important, but don't get me wrong I love the city. The cold night revealed this new information. Which was the important fact; I found out a deep secret and was hoping that it wouldn't make it weird for me and them.

**Four Days Ago In The Morning…**

"Ace! Stop spacing out! Smoker-sensei is going to introduce the new girl!" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked to the front of the class.

"Today class I present to you our new student." Smoker-sensei wrote her name on the board. "Aijou Lurina."

Lurina, she was something different from the other girls; own style and everything. Her hair was brown and cut short like a guy would style their hair, but looked good on her. A bobby pin held it out of her face. Her calm, chocolaty-brown eyes looked delectable. Her full lushes lips that were like two Sakura petals, showed a beautiful smile that shined. Her shirt was a tight shirt, though she had a small chest, that had a red line across saying in white letters in the line 'Do not cross'. A yellow, yes yellow, jacket was covering her arms and was sort of puffy; it set unzipped. Her hip-hugger jeans were black and came low enough to see her skin. The jeans flared over her shoes, which I have no clue what they look like. Chains connected her belt loop from the front to the back belt loop. Her belt was red with skulls on it, and matched with her belt buckle that was a skull as well. I seemed to be really fascinated with her, something about her made me think I knew her.

"Hello! Nice to meet you all!" She giggled. Her pose was hands behind her and she tapped her foot, looking bashful.

"Welcome Lurina!" The class announced back, as well as I did.

"She's hot!" I turned to my friend, Kohza. He was leaned over to my desk. "Don't ya agree with me?" I nodded slightly.

"Yeah, she is cute."

"Not cute! She's sexier, hot, fuck-able… ya know?" He smirked as he looked up at the new girl. I punched his arm.

"Don't make me tell your girlfriend you are saying that kind of stuff about other girls besides her. Anyways, Lurina isn't your type." Kohza rolled his eyes.

"And you suppose she is your type?" I snapped my head at him.

"I didn't say that."

"Doesn't she look familiar to ya guys?" I looked ahead of me to Tashigi. She pushed up her glasses.

"That's what I thought…" I told her as I examined Lurina again. She was talking to Smoker-sensei, acting clueless; from where I was it looked like it. Her finger to her mouth, head tilted, eyelashes battering, and her body rocked back and forth on her feet. Making her cute, even though she was totally clueless and was making sensei frustrated.

"Reminds me of your little brother, Ace." Kohza spoke up. I turned to him.

"My brother has been missing for a year." I pointed out.

"Well I know that! I am just saying…" Kohza trailed off into his thought.

"Alright! Just share a book with Ace!" My friends and I snapped our heads to the front when we heard sensei shout.

"Ace?" Lurina looked around the room confused, well not too confused. She seemed to look around but her eyes kept landing on me. "Who's that?" She said as she looked at sensei.

"Portages! Raise your hand!" I raised my hand. She made an 'o' shape with her lips. She smiled and started coming down the row.

"Lucky…" I heard Kohza say before she reached me.

"Nice to meet ya!" She showed a silly grin, which was like my brothers. I smiled back.

"Same to ya, too."

"Sit down!" Smoker-sensei startled her a bit, but she quickly recovered and giggled an okay. She sat down in the desk next to me, after she moved it. She leaned near me and was looking at the book; though it wasn't open, yet. "Now turn to page thirty-four!" Sensei spoke with a grumble and turned to the board erasing her name.

"So what grade ya in?" I turned to Lurina. She peered up at me with a cute smile. She was wearing make-up as I could tell close up. "Because you look older than a sophomore." She commented.

"Oh, well… I failed this class…" I spoke in a whisper back and scratched the back of my head. Kohza, Tashigi, and I all failed this class. She giggled quietly.

"Sleep too much?" She asked.

"How'd ya know?" I asked more serious now.

"Guessed." She poked my nose.

"Good guess." I poked her nose back. She gave a little, irresistible pout. I couldn't help but want to hold her; which I didn't. One: we were in class. And Two: I didn't want to scare her on her first day here.

The rest of the hour included us talking and giggling, also getting caught by Smoker-sensei. The next two hours I didn't see her since she was a sophomore and I was a junior. I was bored the next two hours and wanted lunch to hurry. She told me that she would eat with me at lunch, since I was the first friend she made. That made me feel special hearing I was her first friend; two more minutes until the bell rings. I am so excited! I looked away from the clock and down at my book, we were supposed to be working on a packet but I didn't feel like it, and I am too eager for this class to end. The bell rang and I waited for Robin-sensei to release us. I had my stuff together and was ready to get out of my seat. She added something about lecture tomorrow then released us. I got up and made my way to my locker. I put the books in then grabbed my bento. As I closed my locker I was attacked.

"ACE!" Lurina tackled me to the floor. I lay sprawled out on the floor with my bento securely in my hand.

"Oi, Lurina! Don't tackle people!" I heard a husky voice.

"Hehehe~! It's okay! I know Ace! He was my first friend when I got here!" Lurina giggled. "Sorry, Ace!" She looked at me with a grin.

"Alright, Lurina let me up." I told her. She nodded and got up. I sat up and her hand was stuck out before me. I smiled and grabbed it. She helped me up. "Damn, your strong, girl." I punched her arm playfully. She giggled and playfully punched back.

"You're just so attackable." I sort of blushed on that part. Her face was covered with a light pink tint.

"Oi, Lurina! Are you coming?" I looked up to see a green haired boy, a blonde haired boy, a red head girl, a blonde haired girl, and a long-nosed boy.

"Yeah! Come on, Ace!" Lurina grabbed my hand and started to carry me off.

I just followed behind her. We had our lunches already, so I was dragged to sit with her and by her other new friends. Which they were all sophomores like her, so I was the only Junior, well except Kohza who sat by his girlfriend, Vivi.

"Alright, Ace!" Lurina began. "This is Zoro," green haired lad. "Sanji!" Curly-brow, blonde guy. "Usopp!" The long-nosed boy. "Nami!" Red head chick. "Kaya!" Blonde girl. "And Vivi!"

"Which you should already know her." Kohza pointed out after her name was said. Vivi giggled.

"I hope you would remember me, Ace." Vivi said while still giggling.

"Of course! We met that one time when I came over to Kohza's." Thinking back to where my little brother was still here. I shook the thought from my head. "So… How has been your day, Lurina?" I asked. Lurina looked at me and smiled with a noodle in her mouth. She slurped it up and giggled.

"It was great! Oh! Oh! Ace~! Can I have your brownie? It looks good~!" She whined. I only chuckled at the sight; she really did remind me of my little brother.

"Only half." I pointed out. She gave me a puppy-dog-pout-of-doom. I was withering under the look and thought do go ahead; it's not like I eat chocolate anyways. "Okay, the whole thing."

"Yay!" She took the brownie with her chopsticks. Quickly she gulped it down.

"You have some appetite." I playfully punched her arm for the second time today.

"Well… I guess I get it from someone." She giggled.

"Wh-" The bell rang and that Zoro guy asked to escort her to next class, since they had it together. She agreed and began to walk off.

"See ya later, Ace!" She hollered to me.

"Alright!" I hollered back and sighed.

"You totally dig her." I looked beside me to see Kohza smirking at me.

"D-do not!" I seemed a little flustered at the thought.

"I knew it!" Kohza leaned down to Vivi and whispered; she giggled and nodded. "See ya later, Vi."

"Bye, and I will make sure to do that!" She skipped away.

"What was that about?" I asked Kohza. He looked at me and grinned.

"Trust me! You will be thanking me." He started to walk off to class. I followed with horror on my face.

"You didn't!" I said hoping this was not happening!

"I did!" He smirked at me.

"I can't believe you did that! She just got here! She is going to hate me now!" I pulled at my hair. Kohza just chuckled.

"Trust me, man. She totally digs you!" He crossed his arms over his chest and nodded in a matter-of-fact way.

"I am going to kick your ass if she hates me."

"Alright, you have to praise me, my man, when she likes you too. Deal?" He stuck out his hand as we stopped in front of our lockers. I grabbed it.

"Fine, deal!" We shook and grabbed our books for next class.

'I am going through hell!' My hands were clamped on the back of my head when I just got smacked in the head with a book by Smoker-sensei. I have him for two hours during school; first and last hour. He smacked me because I fell asleep again. Which I can't really help my random sleeping problems. He ranted about my sleeping issue then continued class. I look to the clock see we had a minute before class was over; which I was happy. One: I got out of this hell hole called school. Two: I have been really anxious to know if she likes me too. The bell rang and I felt my stomach flip. 'What if she said no though? Ugh! This is not the time to think negative!' I ruffled my hair then got up and out of my seat with my possessions. I opened my locker threw the books in, took out my bag and stuffed my bento box into it. I shut my locker.

"ACE!" I was prepared this time. I stabled my legs and Lurina attacked me with a hug. "Of course I will!" She grinned happily at me.

"You will?" I asked, confused on what the hell Vivi told her.

"Of course I will go out with you, silly!" She hugged tighter around my waist.

"But you barely know me." I told her, which was true. She has been her for a day.

"Okay then… hmmm…. What's your favorite color?" She began with questions, we walked on down the hall and out of the school. "Orange?" I flinched at the color choice.

"Yeah… how'd you know? Did Vivi tell ya?" I asked quizzically. She giggled.

"Guessed!" She grinned at me.

"Let me guess… Yours is..." I was going to us my little brother's color. "Red."

"How'd you know!" She asked in shock.

"I got it right?" I was dumbfounded.

"Yeah! What is your favorite sport?" She continued on with the twenty questions. We walked out of the school building into the parking lot.

"Hmm, football I guess. Yours?" We walked out of the parking lot and out of the school perimeters fence line.

"Defiantly football." She grinned at me and twirled around. We stood there for a second.

"So you're the kind of girl who likes guy stuff?" I asked next.

"Yup! When girls play, they play too girly." She shuddered at the thought. We both laughed.

"Well I got to go that way, so see ya tomorrow?" She nodded and grinned.

"See ya tomorrow!" She quickly gave me a hug and twirled off down the street. "Bye, Ace!"

"Bye, Lurina!" I waved back as she walked backwards and waved from the distances then turned to run.

I stood there as I watched her leave. She rounded a corner and disappeared. I sighed and turned to walk home. Walking down this familiar street brought memories back, but memories I did not wish to think of right now. Usually my memories almost bring me to tears and I am a man and men don't cry! I began passing the apartments that were a shade of light red. Red. His favorite color, which is also Lurina's favorite color. The paved road went on a little longer, apartments and many houses turned into little houses here and there. The pavement stopped and turned into a rocky road. I passed many trees then a rocky driveway lead to a nice size house. When I arrived home I was met with Shanks standing on the lawn.

"What's wrong, Otousan?" I went up to him and looked at him in the eyes.

"I've been getting this odd feeling ever since s'morning." His hand was under his chin in a thinking pose. Eye burrows furrowed, nose flared, and his foot was tapping lightly on the grass.

"Like what odd feeling?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. 'Is he worried about me again?'

"Don't … know. Anyways!" His face changed and he was grinning. "How was school?"

"Actually… It was great!" I shouted and threw my hands up, only to blackout.

"Oi! Get up! I wanna hear about it! Oi!" I was shaken awake, by Shanks, from my sleeping habit that is. I slowly got up into a sitting position. I scratched behind my head. "Let's go inside and then you have to tell me all about it!" He grabbed my wrist and yanked me up and dragged me inside. We didn't bother taking off our jackets, just took our shoes off and I dropped my book bag next to the couch before I sat down.

"You wanna hear all of it?" I looked to Shanks as he excitedly bounced onto the couch next to me. He nodded quickly and his hair seemed to flop in front of his face when I grabbed his shoulders to stop his movement. I swear he gets excited over everything. I guess that is where my little monkey got it from.

"You know it! Start from the beginning!" He raised his hands up and twirled them around then sat patiently. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Well this morning I fell asleep before school even started. I don't know how long I was out but when Kohza woke me up and told me that Smoker-sensei was going to introduce the new girl-"

"So it's about a girl? Are you two dating? Oh! Is sh-" I put a hand in front of his mouth; covering it. He nodded.

I continued, "When I saw her, my whole world turned upside down and I was in love." He grinned at how he was right. "She had to share my book and we got more acquainted with each other. Around lunch time I was sure that I was head over heels for her. At the end of lunch Kohza asked his girlfriend, Vivi, to do something; not sure what he said. Anyways, well I was like you just did not! He says I did! And I was like way beyond happy that I couldn't believe it!" I shouted the last statement.

"You are sounding like a girl… stop saying like." Shanks pointed out. I blushed lightly.

"I'm sorry that I am a teenager, it's not… li- Ugh!" I pulled at my hair. "Anyways! Vivi obviously asked her out for me and she said yes! So we are dating now!" I sighed in relief that it was out. I was acting like such a teen. Which I really can't help that.

"Oh My God! I have to meet her! She has to come over one day! Please, please, please, please, Ace~!" He had his hands together, pleading.

"Okay! Just wait until I make sure she is free, geez." I rolled my eyes as I tried to shake off the hug he just locked me into.

"Oh! Make it soon! She has to be a sweetie! Especially if you picked her." He held my shoulders and looked at me. I gave him a glare on the last statement that left his mouth. He just whole-heartedly laughed and squeezed me into another hug.

"You're choking me…" I coughed out the last bit of air I had in my lungs. He let go and grabbed my shoulders again.

"I am so proud of you! I have to tell L- Ben! Yes Ben!" He got up and went to the phone and speed dialed Ben's number. I knew what he was about to say.

"Ot-"

"Ben! You won't believe it! Ace has a girlfriend!… Her name? I don't know… Ace~!" He looked to me with a sad face.

"Lurina." I told him.

"Lur- Huh? Lurina?" He turned to me mouth gaped. "I know her! She works at the antique store on the other side of town!" He threw his hands up and the phone flew out of one of his hands. "Uh-oh!" He retrieved the phone. "Ben? … Oh okay! Well then! Don't be late for that meeting!" He hung up the phone.

"What have I told you about the antique store?" I had my arms crossed, face stern and serious. He whimpered and came to me on his knees.

"But! But! They had this cool looking thing and I went in to check it out! I didn't buy anything! I promise!" His bottom lip was jutted out and he gave apology full eyes. Then a flicker of something in his eye caught his attention. I looked to the item and then smacked my temple with my hand.

"You bought something! I knew it!" I walked over to the new side table and opened the drawer to find a stash of chocolates. "Oi! I told you these are off limits until… you know what I mean!" I got frustrated, at myself mainly. He knew exactly what I meant. His face was sorrowful.

"How can you go a year without chocolate?" I shrugged.

"Chocolate reminds me of him too much… that's why I give somebody else my brownie every time there are brownies or chocolate for lunch." I shrugged once more and closed the drawer, then made my way to my room. "And don't put chocolate in my bento again." I told him as I entered into my room and shut the door behind me. I tore off my shirt and plopped onto my bed; waiting for the next day to come.


	2. Our Date

**Perfect Twin?**

**Chapter 2: Our Date**

**Two Days Later…**

"A date?" Lurina looked puzzled at me. "Today?"

"Yeah today, after school; or tomorrow is fine." We were walking to lunch together with her friends ahead jabbering on about something else. The past two days I figured out a lot about her, with the help of her twenty questions game that turned into more like one hundred questions.

"Hmm, today should be okay! I have nothing to do today! So okay, I will go on a date with ya today after school!" She squeezed me around my waist.

"Oi! PDA!" Someone yelled I turned to see Tashigi winking at me in a joking manner then walked away. I rolled my eyes. She always did that. She just randomly yells PDA to Kohza and Vivi, now she does it to me too.

Lunch went by smoothly. Except the arguing between Zoro and Sanji, which ended with a mad Nami. Lurina kept trying to steal Usopp's food when he was distracted by his girlfriend, Kaya. Sanji would do anything on whim for Nami. Nami used the advantage to get some candy from him. After lunch I fell asleep all fifth and sixth hour, but got hit in the head again by Smoker-sensei, seventh hour. Paid no attention to him when I was awake. I stared at my book, doodling on a piece of paper. Which the doodle turned out to be nothing but scratches, making nothing of them. When the last bell rang I was too excited that I immediately got out of my seat and was the first one out the door. I didn't hesitate throwing all my books in and taking my bag out, with the bento box already in it. I braced myself for my little lover to throw herself at me. Which did happen.

"Ace! Catch me!" She projected herself at me and I caught her bridal style. She giggled. "Good catch!" She gave me two thumbs up before giggling again. I couldn't help but laugh along.

"Ready?" She snuggled against me and nodded.

"Yup! You know it!" She giggled.

I carried her off, pushing the doors open with my feet. We walked on, getting whispers from the people around us. Most of the girls in the school were scoffing about how she could be with a hot guy like me, so I hear from Nami and Vivi. Sanji and Zoro told me the guys say that they are totally jealous. Kohza says the same thing for the older guys. But I didn't care, they'll get over it.

"So where are we going?" Lurina asked me as I carefully set her down.

"Not sure… just thought we could do whatever we thought sounded fun." I shrugged my shoulders. "Wanna head to a diner first?"

"Yeah! Eat first, and then bunch of fun!" Lurina grinned and grabbed my hand. "Where too?"

"Baratie." I kissed her cheek and she giggled. She then nodded. "Let's go." I gripped her hand and lead her towards the Baratie.

Sanji wasn't working and I was thankful. I really didn't need him fawning over my girlfriend the whole time; since he likes doing that to all girls, including Lurina. She ordered a big meal, but not as big as my little brother would have ordered. She seemed to be restraining herself to order more, but I didn't ask. We were too caught in conversation. Once we were finished and I paid, we left the restaurant and out on the street.

"Arcade?" I asked blindly and not thinking.

"Yay! Sounds fun!" She entwined her fingers with mine. "Come on! Let's go!" She dragged me along the street as I yelled her to slow down.

We made it to the arcade and the first thing she wanted to play was Dance Dance Revolution. I agreed, of course I did, who could resist that face. We played two songs and I beat her each song.

"You know you're supposed to let your girlfriend win, right?" She asked me as she had herself clung to my arm.

"Not in my book. I show my true self to everyone, even if it's my girlfriend." I smiled and poked her nose. She sat down at the table we appeared in front of. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes! Dr. Pepper, please!" She grinned and I couldn't help but kiss her forehead.

"Coming right up." I whispered and went to get some drinks. I ordered our drinks and got them immediately. I turned and walked back to the table. I look to see two guys standing by her, and she seemed displeased. I walked faster and closer.

"I told you! I am here with my boyfriend! Now leave me alone!" Lurina threw her nose into the air away from the two boys. Arms crossed and one leg over the other.

"I don't see him, you must be lying!" A tall, lean guy with brown hair and blonde highlights said.

"Yeah, girls use that excuse that all the time now. Come on, baby, we can show you a good time." A guy with black short cropped hair, that was fit, but not as much as the other guy, said.

"Excuse me." I walked in front of the men, separating them from Lurina. "Can I help you?" I set the drinks down.

"Ace!" Lurina said as she stood up and grabbed around my waist. Her face dug into my back and her hug got tighter.

"Hmph… this is your boyfriend? You could've done better." The boy with brown hair scoffed.

"Come on, Larry. This guy looks stronger than us." The boy with black hair told Larry.

"Yeah right, Cory!" Larry shouted at his friend, Cory.

"Well, if you guys have nothing else to say or do, then please leave my girlfriend alone." I stated, not even mentioning myself, she was more important than me anyways. Lurina was standing to the side a bit now, biting her lower lip.

"Oh? Well what if I did this!" He jumped up and punched my face. I faltered and staggered a step back.

"Ace!" Lurina called, I stuck a hand out.

"See he isn't so tough!" Larry boasted.

"I am, but you are too weak. What was that? It felt like a sissy slapped me." I taunted him, and a vein popped in his head and his high-mighty aura turned dark.

"What was that, Bastard?" He asked with an annoyed tone.

"You heard me, you little brat." I said, making sure that I didn't use language. There was little kids around and I didn't want to be a bad influence.

"Oh that's it!" Larry shouted and came towards me.

"Larry!" Cory shouted after his charging friend.

"Ace!" Lurina yelled at my motionless self.

The kid came at me and punched my stomach; I bounded down and took the punches. It was pointless fighting about this. I saw no meaning to fight, so I was not really going to try. The kid kept punching at my stomach, making it hurt a little bit after a bunch of punches. The kid started getting tired of his exhausting punches.

"Why. Aren't. You. Fighting. Back?" He shouted in-between each punch. I grabbed his hands.

"I see no point… and if you do have one, please share." I looked at him with no sign of being snooty about this matter. He opened his mouth then reluctantly closed it. He looked at me, then his eyebrows furrowed and he pulled away. I released his wrists and he turned away; walking away.

"Come on, Cory." He stated. Cory followed.

"Are you okay?" Lurina was by my side that second.

"I'm fine… Nothing bad, are you alright?" I grabbed her by her hips and twirled her back and forth, checking her. She giggled.

"I'm fine, silly. Nothing wrong with me." She cheered.

"Well, that's good." I looked down at her and moved her hair out of the way and kissed her forehead. She blushed and giggled.

We left the arcade and I walked her home. Passing the many stores that were closing and street lights beamed on. The multiples of cars turned into a few cars here and there. We reached the antique store door and she turned to look at me.

"I had fun! Thank you, we should do that again sometime." I smiled at her. I scratched the back of my head and I looked away.

"You're welcome." She giggled and I am sure that I was blushing deeply. "So… see ya at school tomorrow?" I asked when I averted my eyes back to her.

"Yup!" She gave me a hug and I hugged back. We parted and she opened the door and looked back at me. "See you tomorrow!" She giggled and went in.

I walked down her stone stepped yard and through the gate and headed home, making sure to look back. The window curtain moved and it seemed like maybe her mom was looking out, because the figure was taller and longer haired. I continued on thinking about today's events. 'I am so happy that our first date went well and I wouldn't have changed it for the world. And it only took me two days to ask her out on one.' I sighed. 'Gosh, any later and I don't think it would have even happened.' I wandered down the street as it was dark and enough for some crime to be out. Though the people don't mess with me, especially if I am in a bad mood. Which I'm not, but they know better. I walked the rest of the way home, happy about my success.

The next day is going to be just as interesting.

**The Next Day…**

"Shanks? I know him! He came to the store last Friday and bought this really nice side table." Lurina was walking with me to lunch. This morning she accidentally slept in and came in around second hour. So I didn't see her this morning, which I was asleep the whole first hour, so I don't even remember anything.

"Oh I know and he is in big trouble for that!" I furrowed my eyebrows in frustration at Shanks. Knowing he was probably sneezing, wherever he is.

"Aww, give him a break. He has good taste in furniture. So he's your dad?" She twirled around in her jeans and that same yellow, puffy jacket. Her scarf encircled around her body with the motion.

"Well technically, no. He adopted me and my little brother when our parents died and our grandpa was an ass." I felt anger built up when I remembered our grandpa. He was a horrible man, making my poor, little brother do all that stuff! Leaving him alone in a forest, even on the other side of the world before! My blood boiled just thinking about it!

"Ace, calm down!" Lurina was grabbing my shaky hands. I took in deep breaths; calm.

"Sorry about that." I patted Lurina on the head and she smiled.

"It's okay! I know how ya feel…" She trailed off then snapped back. "Lunch!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me off. We joined everyone at the lunch table that we sat indoors since it was still freezing outside.

"So… yeah he wants to meet ya." I continued our conversation that we had a few minutes ago. She looked at me with her chocolaty-brown eyes and pieces of rice were on the side of her mouth. "Oi… you got rice on ya."

My hand held here face as I took the pieces of rice from her face. I had the rice in my fingers but she grabbed them and stuck them in her mouth. I was surprised by this action and just let her have the rice. Her tongue slid between my fingers, getting the rice. I pulled my fingers away. She giggled.

"You're cute when you blush." I could feel that my blush deepened. "Hehe, so you want me to come over and meet him?" I shook my head of the dirty thoughts piling up.

"Yeah… well whenever you are free to come over." I told her and ate some of my noodles. Devouring them in mere seconds. I gulped down some milk too. She had her plate finished when I looked back to her.

"Today is okay… I only help out in the store when I have free time, mainly because I get bored and have nowhere to go." Her elbow sat on the table and she rested her head on her hand. Her eyes were devious and mysterious.

"Well that's great!" I threw my hands up, scaring the others at the table.

"What's great?" Nami asked.

"I am going to meet his father…" Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp gagged on their food when Lurina said that.

"What?" They all yelled.

"Oh that's nice…" Vivi said with a smile. Kohza busted out laughing and was pointing at the three stooges who were gaping like fish.

"Oi! Shut your mouths, idiots!" Nami griped at them. Lurina and I laughed. The bell rang.

"Well, that was a short lunch!" Vivi announced. Then the intercom went off.

"_Students, Teachers, and Staff. There has been signs that an ice storm is headed our way, please pack your bags and head home, that is all. Have a good day." _The intercom clicked off.

"You sure you wanna come over now?" I asked Lurina as we got up to dump our trays.

"Of course!" She cheered and wrapped around my arm. "Let's go now!" She dragged me off with her.

"Oi! Give me a call later, Ace!" I heard Kohza holler at me. I turned my head and looked over at him. He was holding hands with Vivi.

"Alright!" I hollered back and looked forward. We passed many students and some had to dodge us. We hurried and we stopped at my locker first.

"I will be right back!" Lurina giggled and let go of me and ran off to the sophomore part of the building.

I smiled at her, watching as she ran down the hall while twirling around people. I opened my locker and took out my bag. I didn't bring a bento today so I just took my reading book out and stuck it in my bag. I closed my bag and locker. I leaned against my locker and waited. 'Might as well wait… Don't wanna lose her.' I smiled and relaxed against the locker.


	3. How Is This Possible?

**Perfect Twin?**

**Chapter 3: How Is This Possible?**

"ACE~!" My eyes snapped open and Lurina was coming down the hall, avoiding the people that were on their way out of the school. She huffed a breath when she stopped next to me. "Ready!" She chirped happily.

"Alright, let's go!" I hooked an arm around her waist and led her on.

We talked on and on about things. Things we had in common, stuff we didn't have in common. Sports, weather, games, and toys too. We walked down the snowy street. Crunching our way through the snow. We passed the red buildings and the many houses, before they died down to just a few houses, then none. We trotted right by the sign, signaling the pavement ends here. Walked on until we reached my house. The snow had come down more heavily and the wind was picking up as we walked up the driveway. I rattled my keys and unlocked my door. Shanks was still probably at work and that meant the house was probably going to be cold.

"Keep your jacket on a little longer." I told her as I closed the door behind me. She turned to me.

"Okay!" She chirped and slid her boots off. I slid my shoes off and walked to the temperature box and turned the heat up more.

"Should take a little while." I told her and sat down on the couch. She made her way and paused as she touched the end table.

"This is the end table he bought…" She stated and I looked at her.

"Yeah, sneaky little bastard got it past my all-seeing eye." She giggled and opened the small drawer.

"Chocolate?" She looked at it quizzically.

"He hides it so I don't find it. He knows chocolate is banned in this house." I sighed deeply as my thoughts went to my little brother.

"Why? Chocolate cheers everyone up." She said and sat down after she closed the drawer.

"Chocolate reminds me too much of him." I whispered and she looked at me with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered and I looked to her. She looked guilty, like it was all her fault.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. I just wish I knew what happened to him… that would be nice. I miss him." I told her and she looked at me, like she was telling me to say more. "I tried looking for him. At his friend's house, this house, his favorite places, Smoker even helped me with a search team. Though I know Smoker wasn't all too nice to me and him, but when he found out he went missing… he was upset and sent a search team out right away." I slightly laughed, but with a sad expression. "After six months they gave up, but I didn't. I still try to seek clues. Anything that will help find my little monkey." I sighed and laid my head back. "I miss him."

"Your little brother… his name is Luffy, right?" I raised my head quickly and looked at her. She was fidgeting around.

"How did you-?" I stopped myself as I watched her movement; it reminded me when Luffy got nervous. She looked at me and climbed onto my lap.

"How much do you love him?" She asked with curiosity and I was confused.

"He's my little brother… of course I l-" She interrupted with a shake of her head.

"I mean in actual love. What if he loved you more than a brother… what would you do?" She asked and I raised an eyebrow.

"Lurina, what are you talking about? Why are yo-mrf!" Her lips attached themselves to mine as I couldn't resist kissing back. Soon she pulled away and she began to glow. She got up and walked in front and away from me.

"Niichan, how much do you love me?" The _Niichan _caught me off guard. It was like his voice, but why did Lurina have Luffy's voice?

"Lu?" I questioned.

"I love you more than a brother, Niichan. How much does Niichan love me?" She asked in the same Luffy voice.

"Luffy…" I whispered and tears pecked my eyes. Yeah, sure I did love my little brother more than just that, but I could never tell anyone. "Of course I love you, even more as a brother, but I didn't figure it out until you left." I leaned down and had my face in my hands. Tears fell as I wished Luffy was back and here with me. "I didn't mean to yell at you, Lu. It was- it was dangerous what you did! And-and I was just trying to save you from going down the wrong path! I was also jealous that you wanted to go out with him and not me; I just didn't realize it was jealousy. I'm truly sorry and wish you would forgive me." I said and hiccupped as my emotions were set free. I felt warm hands on mine as I looked at… Luffy.

"Niichan, you broke the curse!" He told me and gave me a big hug. I froze and didn't understand anything. He pulled away. "When I went missing, I ran into this lady at the antique store! She asked me my problems and set a curse on me. She said I had to find out how to break the curse. I didn't know how until after four months when I found out. I had to find my true love. But I didn't know who it was, so it took me another three months, but I had to get used to being a girl so I went to an all-girl school for about six more months. Then I came here and found you, Niichan, my true love." I smiled lightly and pulled him in for a hug.

"I missed you, Lu." He hugged tightly back.

"I missed you, too, Niichan." He told me as he pulled away. My hand cupped his face as I pulled him down for a kiss. I soon flicked him on the forehead. "Itte ne!" He shouted and put a hand to the spot with pout set on his face. His body wasn't glowing anymore and I felt relieved that Luffy was actually Luffy.

I hugged him, "don't ever run off again." My voice muffled by his coat as I was leaning my head on his chest. His arms wrapped around my head.

"I promise I won't ever leave." He said and had his head on top of mine.

* * *

><p>"Lu! Oh my fucking god!" Shanks slammed the door shut and quickly took off his boots and dropped everything before taking Luffy into a hug. We were just sitting on the couch with the TV on a music channel so we could talk. "I missed you!" Shanks shouted as he was squeezing Luffy to death.<p>

"Shishi, Shanks~! You are hurting me~!" With that said I went into protective mode and grabbed him into my safe arms. He hugged his arms around my waist. "Thanks, Niichan."

"Oh~! I am not loved…" Shanks curled up into a corner and poked at the wood and made circles before poking it again.

"Shanks~!" Luffy let go and went to our father, more like uncle. Luffy hugged him and the man hugged back. My eyebrow twitched, but I let it go, it was just our father.

"I'm glad your home, Lu." Shanks muttered and he was smiling, a genuine smile, it has been awhile since he had put that smile on.

"Sorry to have worried you." Luffy muttered back and looked like he was about to cry.

"It's okay… Time to celebrate!" Shanks shouted and let go of Luffy and went to the end table. He pulled out the chocolate. "First, Ace has to eat chocolate for the first time in a year!" He shouted proudly before turning to Luffy. "Did you know he didn't eat chocolate after you went missing? It was sad… he was having withdraws and would look at it sadly and-"

"Shanks!" I shouted at him with a glare. I crossed my arms and looked away with a pout set in place. I felt arms around my waist.

"He told me." Luffy stated with some pride. "Also lost his anger at school!"

"School? When did you see Luffy at school?" I smacked a hand to my forehead.

"Otousan… you remember when I told you about Lurina?"

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yeah," I pulled back Luffy's hair, like if it was in a bobby pin. "Here she is." Shanks had to process this thought and you could see the loading sign in his head at seventy-eight percent. Soon it hit a hundred.

"Lurina! The one from the antique shop?" Shanks asked with a dumbfounded face.

"Yes… I was the one that helped you pick out the end table. You also told me you would pick up the new table tomorrow." I glared at him and he whimpered.

"A new table? Shanks! What have I told you about antique shops!"

"I wasn't going to buy anymore! It just looked to cute to pass up! And Luri-Luffy offered it to me for a good price!" He pointed an accusing finger at my little brother. I looked down upon him.

He shrugged, "it was my job." I sighed and calmed a little.

"I guess we needed a new table anyways." I muttered and Shanks cheered then stop to stick a piece of chocolate in my face.

"Eat it!" My eyebrow twitched as he almost stuffed it in my mouth. "Help me out, Lu!"

"Eat it!" Luffy shouted and I felt cornered. I slowly took it out of the man's hand and slowly put it in my mouth. The delicious tangy, sweet taste entered my mouth and I ate it.

"YAY!" The two shouted and hugged me.

"Get off." I stated.

"I have a question." Shanks said as he let go. Luffy stayed hooked to my waist. "If Lurina is Luffy and Lurina was your girlfriend. Does that mean you two are still dating?" I looked upon Luffy as he looked up at me. We blushed and turned our heads away, but I had my arms link around him.

"Yeah… so?" I asked him. He nodded in satisfaction with arms crossed.

"I was wondering when you two would figure it out. I also have something else to tell you two." We looked at him quizzically. "Ace is not related to you Luffy. Luffy you are not related to Ace." We looked at him then at each other.

"We're not?" We asked in unison.

"Nope! Ace's mother died giving child birth and entrusted him to your grandfather. Who was a good man until authorities knew he was keeping a kid that wasn't supposed to be alive. Also took care of his own grandson that was the child of a well-known criminal. He was hard on you two because he was trying to protect you. The time when he sent Luffy across the world was because he needed to hide him. He requested that I keep an eye on him over there. Which I did, I was everywhere watching you Lu."

"So he was in danger, but never in danger?" I asked and got a nod.

"Ace isn't my Niichan?" Luffy sounded upset and hugged my waist tighter.

"Sorry, Lu. Though if he takes his maiden name and states that he is not part of this family, then he can date you properly without any trouble." Shanks told Luffy and me, sort of.

"When can I do that?" I asked with determination.

"Anytime you want to, but when it's clearer outside would be nice." I glared to him and he left the room with, "I'll make us something to eat and drink." He went through the kitchen door and closed it. I sat down and Luffy joined me on my lap.

"Can I…" Luffy began and bit his lip. He continued, "Can I still call you Niichan, Ace?" I chuckled at his cuteness and moved his hair to kiss him on the forehead.

"Of course you can, silly." I told him and he giggled. His arms wrapped around me and mine wrapped around him. I couldn't help but smiled.


	4. Legally Together

**Perfect Twin?**

**Chapter 4: Legally Together**

"Ace!" I felt arms find themselves around my waist as I walked down the hall to the living room. "I'm hungry!" I felt myself begin to laugh as I heard those words. I couldn't help but smile as I soon held onto my little monkey.

"Alright, alright, let's go get you some food, Luffy." I told him and we began heading for the kitchen.

It's been six months since both Luffy and I figured out that we weren't related. After the roads cleared up I went out to the courthouse and claimed myself under my maiden name and officially became a Portages. Luffy and I have been together since then and made it official and told our friends the whole story. It was a little long, but they all came to an understanding. Around three months ago, though, Luffy stopped calling me Niichan and just calls me by my name. I think he finds it odd saying it now or something. I'm not quite sure, but I don't care. As long as he calling out for me, I will always respond.

Life is outstanding and I really can't explain on anything more. All I know is I love Luffy so much.

"I love you, Ace!" I felt lips hit my cheek as arms held onto my waist as I was cooking. I chuckled as it seemed like he read my mind.

"I love you too, Luffy." I cupped his cheek and slowly kissed his lips. We pulled apart and he began to giggle and wiggle around as he seemed to be overjoyed.

To think that from the beginning I thought Luffy had a mysteriously, perfect twin, but in reality he was just disguised by a curse.


End file.
